A Wolf's Word
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: What if before twilight Bella came to visit charlie, and after a beach trip to LaPush she finds out she is a werewolf? Who will she imprint on? will she meet the cullens? Is she still bad luck as a wolf? Will Edward have to fight for her love now?
1. Chapter 1

**B's pov**

As I walked across the sandy beach of LaPush I couldn't help but notice my insides were becoming uncomfortable. I had a very sick feeling coming over me, but I continued to walk, not really wanting to ruin my time here.

It was my last day to visit with Charlie, then I was going back home to Phoenix.

I didn't know how I found myself back here for the summer, it's been years, I couldn't explain it, I just wanted to which is very abnormal for me. Charlie had been pleasantly delighted to have me staying with him, and even offered to let me live here with him for a while. But I didn't really think Forks is much of a place to live, nothing but rain, at least here in LaPush the clouds and rain aren't can stand, there are times that I can stand being outside here.

However the slight pain that was burning inside my stomach seemed to be getting worse and it was getting harder and harder to ignore.

I looked around for someone, but the only person I saw was a large man on the other side of the beach looking peacefully to the waters, watching the sunset.

I looked down to see myself shaking, I couldn't even walk now for the shaking, the pain flared higher now, making my body burn.

My legs gave, and I was now on my knees with a whimper when I felt the pain explode to every corner of my body.

I bit my lip to hold back my cries of pain as I began to sweat from the heat bouncing around in side me.

I let the rest of my body collapse, but kept my head up, I couldn't think of anything but the last thing I saw was the man on the other side of the beach running over to me before everything went black.

When I woke up I was laying in the middle of a forest, it was dark all around me, but the pain from earlier was back, not nearly as painful, but just as scary, and confusing.

I looked around anxious to call out for help, so I jumped when the man from the beach walked into sight.

"Are you all right Miss?" He asked looking at me seriously. I took in his bigness for a minute before answering, and then looked to his face. He was older, like around 19 or so, he must be a local here.

I shook my head as I tried to stand but I couldn't.

"No, I don't know what happened; I was just walking on the beach when I was just hit with the overwhelming heat, and pain inside me." I said in a pant. I was having a hard time breathing at the moment, and my insides felt like they were being ripped in half, along with all of my bones.

The man nodded, and crouched down to me with a sad smile.

"My name is Sam Uley, what's you're name?" He asked holding his hand out to me.

I didn't know why this man wouldn't help me instead of asking me my name, but I didn't say anything, maybe it was nothing to worry about.

"Bella Swan." I said with a nod, and I bit my lip to hold back another whimper.

"As in Charlie's daughter?" Sam asked looking shocked.

I nodded, surprised that he knew Charlie, but this was a pretty small town.

A brief flash of confusion went across Sam's face, but he pushed the emotion away, and became serious.

"Listen to me Bella; I knew exactly what is wrong." Sam said looking me over.

I frowned a little at that, but I was relived that someone knew what was going on.

"So what's going on?" I asked looking at him curiously.

"Just please give me time to explain alright?" Sam said with a cautious look at me.

I nodded impatiently for him to get on with it.

Then he slowly began to explain to me what was happening, and I had to admit I thought it was complete bull, that is until he turned into a huge wolf right in front of my eyes.

For a moment fear was staring at me right in the face, and I badly wanted to turn away and deny it all, but after a thought about it could it really be that bad? To be able to turn into a huge wolf, be able to run super fast, be super strong, and still be human. So after some thought I decided that my life had been boring any way, and to just jump into the adventure.

"Alright, I think I can handle that." I said with a confident small smile.

Sam looked at me a little taken aback, but at the same time looking happy, and relieved.

"Great, so you will be apart of the pack." Sam said with a proud smile.

"Sure why not." I said with an easy smile.

Sam beamed at this and nodded eagerly.

"Good, now let's get you turned as soon as possible, so I can help you work on you're control." Sam said with a grin.

"Wait, what about Charlie?" I asked with a nervous look at him.

Sam shrugged.

"If you're going to be apart of this pack you're going to have to move here, I'll get you guys a house over here for you to live on the reservation." Sam said with a grin.

I looked at him shocked.

"Wow, really, do you think Charlie will move here?" I asked raising a brow at him curiously.

Sam smiled.

"He was just talking to Harry about moving here before you came to visit, he just stopped his plans when he heard you were coming to stay with him for a while, so I figure he will be pretty keen on the idea." Sam said with a small smirk.

I nodded at that in delight.

"Sam!" A voice yelled from in the forest around us.

Sam and I turned to see another boy without a shirt might I add running over to us looking amused.

"Were have you been I- The boy stopped mid-sentence as he looked at me.

Our eyes locked, and I began to feel the burning inside me cool, and new warmth flooded into my, making my insides melt, and twist together.

What was going on, and why couldn't I look away from this handsome boy in front of me.

I looked him over taking in his complete and utter perfect-ness, every inch of his fair body screamed with attractiveness. He was like a god, a god who knows one was good enough for, especially not someone like me.

"Well Paul I've been here talking with Bella." Sam said noticing our locked gaze, with a small smile.

Paul seemed to shiver at his words, and he slowly pulled his eyes away from me, cursing loudly as he roughly ran his hands through his perfect looking hair.

"What is it?" Sam asked with a knowing smile.

Paul sighed in frustration.

"I think you all ready fucking know what the hell happened." Paul spit, but glanced at me a few times.

"Well I was just about to tell you Bella is going to be the newest member of the pack, she's getting ready to phase." Sam said with a smirk at Paul.

Paul seemed to swallow at that as he watched me.

"How is that even possible for a girl to phase?" Paul asked as he slowly looked down to his feet.

I was confused by his reactions, and I wondered what was up with him.

"I'm not sure, she's Charlie's daughter." Sam said with a shrug, and Paul became confused just like Sam had.

"Well now that you know we're I'll be you can go on now, you're probably real busy huh?" Sam said to Paul after a while with a smirk.

Paul narrowed his eyes at Sam now looking mad.

"No I'm not busy at all." Paul said gritting his teeth together.

"I can give you something to do if you want to go back." Sam pressed on.

Paul growled at him, his hands shaking as they went into fists.

"I'm. Staying. Here." He said, and plopped down close to me.

This was even more confusing, first he's swearing, and seeming as though he doesn't really like me, now he refuses to leave, it must be a wolf thing.

"Alright, then you stay and watch Bella, I'm going to go grab some clothes for her." Sam said, and ran off.

It was just Paul and I alone now. Why was my heart beating so quickly now?

Something tells me that Sam and Paul aren't telling me something, and I'm going to find out what.

**If you think I should go on give me a review please! Update when I get a lot of reviews! Thanks for reading. I justed published my first book, if you want to take a look at it please click on this link. .com/books/search?query=eternal+sunrise **


	2. Chapter 2

**B's pov**

It took Sam a long time to get back with the clothes, but the whole time he was gone Paul said nothing to me; he just sat there, and stared at me. It was beginning to make me nervous to tell you the truth.

"What?" I asked not being about to take it anymore.

Paul raised his brow at me; slowly a small smirk ran across his face.

"What, I'm not allowed to stare at you?" He asked looking at me his dark brown eyes engulfing me deeply. I struggled not to blush at that as shivers rolled down my spine.

"Why are you staring at me in the first place?" I asked narrowing my eyes a little at him.

Paul shrugged at me easily. "There's nothing better to look at babe." He said with a smug sneer.

My face now went red in embarrassment, and annoyance.

"Oh yeah, well stop it's creepy, and don't call me babe." I said gritting my teeth together to hold back my irrigation, but it was leaking through my voice.

"Aww, am I annoying you sweetheart?" He said with innocence, but I could see his amusement.

My hands went into fists now, and my body began to shake to my complete shock, but I was getting to mad to care. I didn't know why I was getting so mad, I can usually shake off things like this easily, but I only seemed getting madder by the minute.

Paul was now looking serious, and wary at me as he watched me shake.

"Bella, calm down." He said standing up now, but I could barely hear him, my anger was keeping me frozen in place, and making it hard to pay attention.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I won't call you sweetheart anymore, just calm down." Paul said taking a step forward looking slightly concerned.

At the word sweetheart my shakes began to increase even more, and I began glaring at Paul, a growl bubbling its way up my throat. But before I could even move Paul's arms went around me bringing me to his chest.

Waves of electricity flew down my body, and massive pinches of heat bit at my insides, but so much peace filled me at that moment that I went calm in seconds and the shaking stopped.

I felt my arms instinctively wrap around Paul, and I cautiously let my head rest on his strong hard shoulder as I let his touch calm me. I couldn't explain how this was working, but I just held onto it, not wanting to let go of Paul for a second.

His breathing was just as fast as mine, and his heart seemed to be racing just as much as I looked up to him, and locked eyes with him.

We just stood there then, trapped in each other's eyes, I wasn't sure how long it was, but as Sam came peacefully strolling over to us Paul quickly let me go and took a step away from me quickly.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking at the both if us with knowing eyes.

Paul cleared his throat, and gave Sam a glare, and rolled his eyes.

"Bella was losing control so I stepped in to help." Paul explained, and looked down at his feet with a small frown.

I was so confused, but all I could manage to think about was how nice it had felt in Paul's arms.

"So Bella, are you ready for your phase?" Sam asked now looking at me with a calm smile.

I nodded. "I think so, I'm not really sure anyone could ever make themselves ready to turn into a giant dog, but I think I'm as close as you can get to feeling ready." I said with a small smile of my own.

Sam laughed at that, and to my delight Paul let out a snicker.

"Alright, good." Sam said and walked over to me so he was right in front of me.

Sam and Paul then began to make a mad, they called my names, made fun of me, and finally Paul did it by calling me sweetheart. I was shaking so hard I couldn't see, and then I felt it, my insides exploded and melted together as if it was transforming into something completely different.

Everything around me began to look different, I could smell millions of things, and hear even more as I felt my body all on all fours. But it was strange because when I went to say something no words would come out; nothing but a small growl.

I looked up to Sam, and Paul taking them both in, and not being able to understand them as they began to say things.

I felt my ears go flat against my head in annoyance as I looked between the two of them, then began to walk around.

It was so weird walking around like this, but as I looked down at myself I was shocked at the snow white coat of fur I had, and at my feet were bronze socks, along with a grey splash on my tail.

I felt Sam and Paul right behind me as I walked, but then I had an intense urge hit me, and I was off running into the woods. I felt amazing, I've never been so strong, and fast before it was strangely making me giddy. The faster I went the better I felt, but I soon felt a presence behind me, I gave the air a smell and noticed the scent of Paul, and Sam.

They must be following me.

As I slow down a little, I looked up at the sky, and as a slight chill from the woods rustled through me I felt myself began to phase back. I was shocked and tried not to but it was too late I was already back to my normal human form.

I gasped in shock as I looked down at myself, I was completely naked, not one thing of clothing on.

As Sam and Paul came to me, I quickly tried to cover all of myself up to no success, but Sam quickly walked over to me, and gave me a dress.

I threw it on the fastest I've ever done, going red in complete embarrassment as I saw them both still watching me.

I couldn't help but notice Paul's eyes looking me up and down, before meeting my eyes.

"Well that was embarrassing." I huffed, as I looked down at the light navy blue dress.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Bella, every one of us has seen each other naked on many accounts, it's nothing to worry about, and once you have your control it will be fine." Sam explained, looking down a little.

"Yeah, but I'm the only girl." I said with terror filling me at the realization.

They both nodded.

My face burned even more now as I looked back at Paul's ogling.

"And when will I have control?" I asked anxiously.

"A few weeks." Sam said glancing back up at me.

I groaned in horror.

"So I'm going to be busting out of my clothes all day for weeks?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"Pretty much, yeah." Sam said with a nod.

I sighed, and played with the bottom of my dress.

"This is going to be a lot to explain to Charlie." I mumbled.

"Yeah, about that Bella you better leave the explaining to me, I don't want Charlie knowing about you, it's a tribe secret, and well Charlie obviously isn't part of our people." Sam said now looking at me seriously.

"Then how am I a wolf?" I asked raising a confused brow at him.

"There is only one explanation that I know, Charlie isn't your father." Sam said gently.

I froze at that, and pain filled my chest, along with anger.

"No…" I whispered pained, and my shaking began furiously, but suddenly Paul was in front of me now, looking at me with serious eyes as he again pulled me to his chest.

I let him comfort me, he actually was making me feel better, I could almost see his gorgeous face again as I looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He whispered to me.

I swallowed hard at that, and nodded as I wrapped my arms around him, letting all my feelings run out of me. The heat of Paul's skin soothed me against the night air, filling me with peace, and stopping my shaking.

"I need to go home, Charlie will be worried." I sniffed, but I made no move to leave Paul's embrace.

"Right, let me go and get Charlie, you aren't really that save to be around at the moment Bella. Paul you stay with her; take her to Emily's." Sam ordered, and then he went running.

Paul nodded, and in seconds I felt his arm grab hold around my legs and lift me up.

I gasped in shock at his swiftness, and narrowed my eyes at him as he began carrying me away.

"What's wrong babe, don't like being carried." Paul teased with a smirk.

I growled lowly at him in annoyance, and I began to feel the shaking coming on again.

Paul's eyes flashed down to mine, looking at me with a raised brow.

"Do you really want to end up naked in my arms babe, because that's what will happen if you do that?" Paul threatened, but I could see a trace of lust fill his eyes.

I almost smiled at that, instead I turned red, and quickly calmed myself down, swatting at his shoulder.

"Not funny." I said looking away from him annoyed.

"Yes it is, and you know it." Paul said smugly, and I just rolled my eyes.

His hold on me changed a little, and his arms seemed to protect me from everything around me. At that moment I felt whole, like everything was just right, it felt nice, and I never wanted this feeling to go away.

Whatever Paul was doing he was doing it right, I could feel my heart squeeze as I looked back up at him to see his eyes on me.

He quickly looked away from me gaze and in front of him.

I smiled a little at that, and turned more into his chest getting myself comfortable. I had a feeling that I would go anywhere as long as I was with Paul.

**Please review! If you still want me to go on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**B's pov**

Sam didn't have to hard of a time convincing Charlie to move to LaPush, within two days I was unpacking the last of my things in a nice little house in between Sam, and Billy's house.

I looked around the room with a small smile. It was perfect, not to plan, not to fancy.

I jumped as I heard a tap from my window, and quickly turned to see Jacob waving at me.

I had met Jake here yesterday, while Charlie came to look over the house. We both hit it off pretty good, and I figured he would make a great friend when we got closer.

I walked over to the window, and opened it with a grin.

The best part about having this house was that my window was the only way to get to the porch that hung right below my window. There was a second porch on the ground, but this one I could call mine.

"Hey Bells, what are you up for today?" Jake asked as I slipped out the window, and onto the porch. The only way up and down from this porch other then my window was the little staircase on the side, that's I guess how Jacob had gotten up here.

"Umm I don't know what ever you want to do I guess." I said shrugging a little.

I was mainly keeping myself in check, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Jake with the whole wolf thing. I just prayed that he would get me mad.

"I was meaning to show you around LaPush more, I mean now that you live here you should know were to go and stuff." Jacob said eagerly, and I nodded with a laugh.

"Sure, thanks for not wanting me to get lost." I said as we made our way to the staircase.

Now that I had changed a lot of things about me was different, including me falling over my feet every few seconds. I barely even had to try and keep balanced as I worked my way down the staircase.

Once we both made it down to the ground we walked on together, Jacob leading the way.

I looked around anxiously wanting to find Paul, I had missed him deeply sense the last time we had parted. I yearned to be back in his arms. I wasn't sure why, but everything about him just made everything ok, like this was how it was supposed to be.

But sadly I didn't see him any were.

Jacob and I walked around, chatting all about the little town called LaPush, and I was actually having a pretty good time.

We walked around the beaches, into the woods, and finally into town.

Jacob suddenly froze as we pasted a small store, just a few blocks from the center of the town. Which right in the middle was a huge water fountain, shooting water in all kinds of beautiful directions.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him in confusion as to why he became so still.

He nodded towards a group a few blocks away. They were laughing wildly, and pushing each other with playful shoves.

"It's them, Sam and his little pack of followers." Jacob spit as he glared at them from were we stood.

My heart raced at his words. That mean Paul was there. I quickly was walking forward again.

"Bella don't, they aren't the kind of guys you should be hanging around." Jacob said getting in front of me.

I got a little annoyed at this, but I quickly breathed in before I got angry.

But I was pleased to see that they were coming our way, and finally I saw Paul.

My insides melted at the sight of him, and it began to feel as though I was floating on thin air.

Suddenly Paul shifted hi gaze on me, and I watched in delight as his eyes brightened.

He shrugged both Sam, and the other guy that they were with, and they both looked to me.

They quickly came jogging over to me, and I noticed Jacob get a little closer beside me as he watched them come.

"Hey Bella, I see that you have got you're things unpacked, and you are settled in." Sam said with a nice smile.

"Yes I did, it's pretty nice here." I said, but didn't take my eyes off of Paul.

He stared at me to, until a smirk came onto his face, and he turned to Jacob.

"Hey Black, what do you think you're going?" Paul asked taking a step forward with a hostile look.

Jacob backed up a little, but kept his expression determined.

"Just showing Bella around, what's it to you Lahote?" Jacob asked coolly.

Paul snickered, and I watched as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'll take it from here thanks." Paul said gesturing me to come over.

I smiled as I walked over to him.

"Bella no." Jacob said grabbing a hold of my hand.

Paul made a low growl type noise at this, and stepped forward.

"I swear to god Black if you don't let her go right now I'm going to kick your ass." Paul yelled coldly, and Jacob shrank back in surprise.

I quickly went to Paul's side, and threw Jacob a nervous look.

"I'll see you later Jake." I said, hoping he would hate me to much for abandoning him like this.

Paul wrapped his arm around my waist now as he glared at Jacob.

"Get lost, before I change my mind." Paul said glaring at Jacob coldly.

Jacob shook his head slowly, and turned and walked away.

Sam glared at Paul now.

"You could have done that much more politely." Sam barked.

Paul glared down at his feet now as he let his arm around me.

"Yeah I know, I wasn't thinking." Paul admitted sourly.

"Why did you do that any way?" I asked raising a brow at him in curiousness.

Paul looked at me now with a weak laugh.

"Oh well…- "Jacob doesn't know about us Bella, it's extremely important that he doesn't find out, it would be much safer for him, and all of us if you didn't hang around with him to much." Sam said over Paul.

Paul looked at him with a thankful smile.

"Ok, I get it." I nodded, and looked to the other guy.

"And who is he?" I wondered.

He boy grinned at me in amusement.

"My name is Jared, I'm in the pack to so don't worry." He laughed.

I had to admit Jared was a pretty easy-going down to earth guy, I was at least thankful that I was friends with all of my pack.

"Well enough chatty chatty, let's give you a tour around this place." Paul said pulling me forward.

I was delighted that his hold on me never loosened.

This was exactly were I wanted to be.

**Please review, I would really mean the world to me to know you're thoughts on what I have written. It makes writing this worth my time to hear all the good things about this. It takes me a lot of time to do this, plus all mo other stories, so it would really help a lot for some feedback. Thank you to all of you readers out there. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Pov**

It didn't take much time for me to get used to LaPush, it was a very nice place, better then Forks, it was warmer.

And hanging around with Sam, Jared, and Paul was the most fun thing in the world to me, being with Paul was mainly it though.

Paul had taught me how to hunt a few days ago, and we tended to hunt together a lot. That's what we were doing right now actually.

_I think you finally have the hang of this. _Paul thought to me.

I had also learned a few days back about this strange wolf power, at first it was a little freaking having everyone snooping though my thoughts, but I got used to it, we pretty much were all family any way.

_It's about time, I thought I never would. _I thought in amusement.

Paul turned his head to me and made a growl type laugh.

_For a girl that is. _He teased.

I glared at him at this, letting a growl roll off my lips, and playfully leaped towards him, tackling him to the ground.

Paul let me pin him to the ground, and I smirked down at him, but soon he was flipping us, and he growled down at me smugly.

I whined at this, and tried getting away, but he had be tight, not painfully tight, just firmly.

_OK, ok I give you win. _I thought and stopped struggling.

Paul slowly got off me, and backed up in victory.

_Well that was easy, but like I said before, pretty good for a girl. _Paul thought and gave me a wolf crackle.

I rolled my eyes, but quickly went running in the bushes as I felt myself going back to human form.

I quickly threw on a white knee-long dress.

When I came back Paul was already phased back and in a pair of shorts.

He smirked at my pout, and patted my head.

"Your still new to this, you'll get it." He said amused.

I nodded at that.

"I just can't wait until I'm not busting out of my clothes." I said with a sigh, and walked beside him as he led us out of the woods.

Paul snickered at that, and wrapped his arm around m shoulder, making heat roll down my spine, and my heart to quickly pick up speed.

My cheeks warmed as his big brown eyes met mine.

"Don't worry Bella, it won't be to long." He said seriously, and I couldn't help but relax into his side.

"If you say so." I said, and looked around as we got back to the beach.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Paul asked as we took a seat on a fallen log.

"As ready as I'll ever be, you guys still didn't tell me who we were meeting." I pointed out with a frown.

"Our natural enemies." Paul said with a stiff glare on his face as he stared out at the ocean.

"And that is, what bears?" I asked with a raised brow.

That unfroze Paul, and he laughed in amusement.

"No, like we would take you out to meet a bear, are you killing, bears are breakfast." He said bumping me with his shoulder gently.

I blushed a little at that.

"Well how am I supposed to know when know one will tell me?" I asked in annoyance.

Paul snickered.

"It's ok sweetheart, you'll find out when we get there." Paul smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at that, breathing in and out deeply, to stop my shaking.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." I warned with a frown.

Paul shook his head with a smug expression.

"Why not babe, don't like nicknames?" Paul asked wagging his brows at me.

This tangled my stomach up in knots, but I fought against my affection to stay annoyed with him.

"No I do not, Paulie." I said with a smirk out my own.

Paul cringed at that, and glared at me playfully.

"Oh so that's how you want it to be doll face." Paul said raising a brow at me.

I set my jaw stubbornly, and nodded.

"That's right sweetie pie." I cooed at him, and he flinched, as if I had swore at him.

He narrowed his eyes at me with a small smile.

For the rest of the day Paul and I continued to pick on each other, and just talk more. I tried to get him to tell me were we were going tonight again, but he wouldn't say a word.

Sam had told me he and the others would be waiting for me on my porch at ten. And that we would be paying some people a visit.

I was anxious to see these people, these people that were supposed to be my enemy.

If they were our enemy then why were we going to meet them?

It was ten minutes till ten now, and I was walking around quietly in my house, making sure all the doors were locked, and that Charlie was sound asleep up in his room.

After a while I ran up to my room, and eagerly opened up my window as I saw three wolves run under my porch.

I took a leap of the side, and quickly phased before I hit the ground.

I smugly walked over to them and nodded to each of them.

_Impressive for a newbie. _Jared thought in surprise.

_Thanks. _I thought and looked to Sam.

_Alright lets get going. _Sam nodded, and with that we were all running in the direction of the woods.

I stayed in the back, letting the others lead the way, but I noticed Paul stayed back a little to, and his eyes would move to me every few seconds, as if to make sure I was still there.

This filled me with happiness, and I let myself speed up a little so I was closer to him.

It didn't take to long but finally we stopped in the middle of a open field. I looked around nervous to see this enemy.

Then I saw them.

They all moved unnaturally fast, stopped just a few yards away. They were all amazingly beautiful. Their beauty was to much for me to continue to look it, to lowered my own self esteem farther then it ever has been, especially when I looked to the blonde haired girl.

Their eyes all matched, all butterscotch golden, and they all seemed to have perfect features. The only thing wrong with them was their smell, it was to sweet, it hurt to smell, and sent shivers down my spine.

The tall blonde older man walked forward looking like a model.

"Sam, it's nice to see you again." He said politely.

No way could these people be the enemies.

Next to the blonde man stood a bronze haired boy, before I could take a good look at him Sam turned around to me.

_Come on forward Bella, take a good look at them please. _Sam thought to me, and I did as he said, moving between Paul, and Jared, and looking even closer.

I was filled with awe as I stared at their beauty. How could a mere human hold so much beauty and perfection, or were they really human.

Each of them stared at me with curious smiles.

Sam turned to the bronze haired boy now.

_She is the newest member to the pack, Bella. _Sam thought, and the bronze boy nodded.

"Sam said that this is Bella, she is the newest member to the pack." He said as he turned to the others.

They all nodded, but didn't take their eyes off me as if I was going to attack at any minute.

I then moved my eyes to the bronze boy to take in his beauty.

I cringed, as I felt heat swell into my, making me feel dizzy, and filling every inch of my skin to flames. I couldn't look away from those golden eyes for nothing. The boy stared back at me, looking a mixture of confused, and affection.

But suddenly the heat doubled, and I was looking away from him and to Paul. The warmth moved in waves around me, sending bliss bouncing around in the pit of my stomach.

Paul shivered as he stared back at me, and seemed to glow in happiness as the feelings began to fade.

I wasn't sure what happen, but by the looks of all the others they were not expecting this to happen.

The bronzed boy was now staring at me, but his gaze slowly moved to Sam.

"What just happened?" He asked.

**I think some of you can guess right ;) if not that's kinda scary. Lol please review if you want my to go on. Any suggestions, any mistakes? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov**

_Remain calm everyone. _Sam thought firmly.

_Listen leech, Bella has just imprinted. _Sam thought with an edge to his thoughts.

The bronze haired boy raised his brow at that in confusion.

"What's imprinting?" He wondered out loud.

_It's going to take some time explaining, but Bella has imprinted on you, and Paul both, I'm not sure how, but I felt it happen. _Sam thought looking between Paul, and me.

"Just take you're time and explain to me what it is please." The bronze boy said walking a little closer, and I noticed the other tensing as he did so.

_It's a special thing a wolf does when he or she finds there true love, they imprint on them, connecting the two together, and allowing the both of them to love each other. _Sam thought, and I was shocked by this.

The bronze haired boy stared in shock at Sam, and slowly his eyes slide to mine. I watched as his eyes seemed to twinkle with some kind of passionate emotion that I could identify.

"And she imprinted on me?" He said not taking his eyes off me.

I watched as Paul slowly crept in front of me, growling at Edward with a hostile look.

_Yes, and Paul as well. _Sam said watching all of the strange people across from us.

I moved back a little to get another look at the bronze haired boy.

He was glaring back at Paul with a dark glare of his own that gave me chills.

Suddenly I felt myself started to change back to my human form, and I panicked; and quickly ran into the woods. There was no way I was going to be naked in front of those people.

After I slipped a dress over me I quickly jogged back over to Sam and the others.

The bronze haired boy looked at me now with a look of awe as I made it back to them.

"Hi." I said shyly, and I felt Paul walking back over me, and leaning into my side.

I let my hand rest on his back, feeling his soft gray fur as I watched the other boy I had imprinted on.

"Hello Bella." The boy spoke, and I smiled a little at the look that flashed into his eyes at the sound of my voice.

"What is you're name?" I asked looking curiously from him to the rest of the others with him.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my family, my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my sisters Alice and Rosalie, and my brother Jasper, and Emmett." Edward said pointing out each of them.

I gave them a nice smile, and nodded before looking back to him.

"And you all are… what?" I asked slowly petting Paul's fur as I noticed his low growl.

Edward glanced to each of his family members hesitantly before looking at Sam for an ok.

Sam nodded to him, and kept his gaze on me.

"We're vampires." Edward said calmly.

I froze at this in disbelief as I stared at him. But the longer I thought about it the calmer I got, I mean that isn't as bad as turning from a normal human into a huge furry dog.

"So you drink blood." I said with a frown. This was the only part I didn't like, in fact it made me anger, but I kept myself calm by focusing on Paul who was still glaring murderously at Edward.

"Yes, but only the blood of animals." He said with a nice nod.

Well that wasn't so bad. And these we are enemies?

Why? They looked harmless, and seemed very nice to me.

Sam, and Edward seemed to be having a silent conversation now, so I turned my attention back to Paul, and yawned a little in tiredness.

He looked up to me with a wolf-type laugh, and bended over a little. I quickly got onto his back, and got comfortable, his warm fur kept me totally at peace now, and sparks seemed to flying between us as I laid on top of him.

I rested my head on the very top of his, and let my arms gently wrap around his neck, but it was to massive to go the whole way around.

I noticed Edward throwing death glares at Paul every few minutes as he continued to talk with Sam, but I was growing to tired, and I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up the next morning sun was shinning brightly through my window, and I stretched a little. The events of last night came swirling back to me, and I smiled a little.

I had imprinted has night on two amazing guys, I wasn't sure exactly what imprinting was all about, but it sounded like a dream come true, it was like a cool wolf power or something. The only down side to this was that I imprinted on two, which Sam didn't think was possible, so this means I had to pick between them at one point.

I knew at the moment I would pick Paul right away, but only because Edward was still a stranger, so I couldn't just jump in a choose, it wouldn't be fair. At the same time I can't just string along two guys forever, it's wrong, and I knew that.

I grinned a little when I began to think about what this day was going to bring for me. A whole day with Paul again sounded perfect.

**Please review, and me know what you think so far, don't worry this is going to turn into a great story, I promise. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward's pov **

I couldn't explain my sudden warmness filling in my chest as I took in the white wolf's form. Sam noticed my staring a reacted with a low growl, but his thoughts came to me.

_She is the newest member to the pack, Bella. _Sam thought to me, and I slowly nodded, and told the others.

A newly phased wolf was never a good thing, they were dangerous. I looked back to the white wolf, the Bella girl. She was looking at each of my siblings with interest, but no hostility. That was strange, usually wolves had a strong hatred of us, this wolf seemed completely fine around us, even calm.

Butterflies were beating against my stomach, and my insides went to mush as I took in the wolf with a closer look.

What was happening to me? It felt like I was about to melt into a puddle, but then as her brown eyes locked on me I froze. I couldn't move a bit, and now waves and waves of warmth went crashing through my body, making tingles all through my insides. It felt amazing, but at the same to I had this strange pulling feeling, and it was almost like BOOM all the things I considered important in my life was exploded to pieces, and slowly one thing was put back it its place. This time put in strong chains, this would never change ever. And it was that girl, that Bella.

"What happened?" I said as I was finally able to move, but my eyes stayed on Bella, as she looked to the dark gray wolf.

The gray wolf seemed to know what was happening, and looked overjoyed it did as he shivered.

Fury, and jealousy bounced in me at this, and I looked to Sam for my answer.

_Remain calm everyone. _Sam thought firmly. When he noticed my family's mumbling, and nervous chatter. And how both of his wolves were making growl type sounds to each other in excitement.

_Listen leech, Bella has just imprinted. _Sam thought with an edge to his thoughts.

I raised a brow at that confused.

"What's imprinting?" I asked.

_It's going to take some time explaining, but Bella has imprinted on you, and Paul both, I'm not sure how, but I felt it happen. _Sam thought looking between Paul, and Bella.

"Just take you're time and explain to me what it is please." I said taking a step closer, and I noticed the grey wolf tensing as I did so.

_It's a special thing a wolf does when he or she finds there true love, they imprint on them, connecting the two together, and allowing the both of them to love each other. _Sam thought.

This blew my mind, I couldn't believe this was happening, me in a relationship with a wolf? I wanted to feel disgusted by this, but as I took in the girl's confused expression I got a strong urge to go over and just be close to her. I felt my wanting becoming too much for me, and I knew I took another step towards her.

"And she imprinted on me?" I said as I looked to Bella, wondering what she thought about all of this, but her mind was silent. Well that was weird, maybe it's just because she is a newer wolf.

I watched as the grey wolf slowly crept in front of Bella, growling at me with a hostile look.

Something snapped at me, and I growled back at him in jealousy, my hands shivering in desire to kill this mutt with my bare hands.

_Yes, Paul as well. _Sam said looking at me and my family with a thoughtful look.

The Bella peeked around the gray wolf coming more into my view, but my eyes were locked on Paul's with a glare.

Sudden I noticed Bella was shaking a little, and her eyes widened.

I began to feel anxious as she went running into the woods.

"Is she ok?" I asked nervously to Sam.

The dark gray wolf made an anger growl at that, and made a position to attack, but Sam's sharp growl made him stay in place.

_She's very new at this; she isn't really in control of her phasing yet. _Sam thought.

I was now filled with relief. I was confused at that, why would I be so concerned about this wolf's safety?

But now as I watched her walked back, I struggled to not let my jaw drop.

She has beautiful, her skin fair, way to pale compared to the others, her hair a perfect brown, looking slightly messy from her running, and the deepest brown eyes I had ever seen.

Butterflies were beating against my stomach, and my insides went to mush as I took this beauty in.

"Hi." Bella said shyly as she made to back over to us. I struggled not to glare at Paul as he went over to Bella's side, and she leaned on him.

Oh how I wanted to be the one that Bella could lean on. My thoughts were strange now, no matter what I thought it would turn out to be Bella, it was like she was my obsession.

"Hello Bella." I said shivering a little at her name as it rolled off my lips.

"What's your name?" She asked, and glanced back to my family that was all confused still, and had no idea what has happened.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and this is my family, my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, my sisters Alice and Rosalie, and my brother Jasper, and Emmett." I said pointing out each of them.

_Edward what the hell is happening? _Emmett thought seeming to unfreeze at his name.

_Edward has something happened to you, is it serious? _Esme thought concerned, and I gave her a smile to show I was fine.

_Why couldn't I see this happening? _Alice thought with a slight annoyed edge to her thoughts.

I cracked a smile at that, and rolled my eyes, I would answer all of their questions when we got home.

Pain pinched at the idea of being away from Bella.

Something did really did happen to me, something wonder, and I wasn't going to give up Bella to that gray wolf, not ever…

**Paul's Pov The next day**

I was jogging to Bella's house, ready to pick her up for our whole day together. Last nights events flashed back to me, and joy bounced around in me, but then I remembered the damn leech. Sam was at the moment talking with the council to working out a new plan with the treaty so the Cullen's could come to see Bella.

What the fuck I thought he was on my side.

Now I couldn't wait for Jacob changing, I was going to make sure I was there when he turned so I would make sure that he knew the Cullen's were the threat, and only him being the alpha would fix all of this.

I would do anything to be with my imprint, I loved her, and there is no way some dead head is going to get a chance with her.

As I climbed up her porch steps I beamed as she ran over to me, and hugged me.

"Hey Paul." She grinned, and I hugged her to my side as I carried her back onto her porch.

"Hey peach." I grinned.

She blushed a little at my words, and shyly took my hand to my surprise.

"Come on I want out of here." She said and began to pull me to her ladder. Sparks flew down my arm at her touch, and I felt like I would melt in a puddle in any second.

Damn I was the Paul, no one could make me do anything, no one except Bella, she could probably make me do just about everything.

As we climbed down the ladder I couldn't help but grin smugly at Jacob as he came walking over.

I took Bella's hand in mine, and intertwined our fingers as he glared at us.

"So where are you two off to?" He asked looking beyond angry.

Bella looked anxiously at him, and backed up a little.

I let a growl out lowly, and glared at him for scaring my imprint.

"You better think twice about glaring at Bella, or you might just get you're ass kicked all the way to Forks and back." I threatened.

Jacob narrowed his eyes at the both of us, and waved his hand, and smiled a little smugly.

"Well I don't care, I decided to throw a party tonight, and I'm inviting the Cullen's now that they are allowed over here." He said.

I stared at him in shock, and horror. It can't be happening already.

"What, were did you hear that?" I asked with a glare.

"Sam, he explained the whole thing to me this morning, mainly about Bella having a crush on a Cullen and stuff, and I decided this would be the perfect way to get you two apart, maybe you and the Cullen will kill each other, then I'll be left with Bella." Jacob said lowly to me, and Bella frowned.

I was again shaking in anger as I glared at him, and Jacob slowly began to back up in slight fear.

But Bella wouldn't, she just squeezed me hand, and rested her head on against my chest. This calmed me in seconds.

"When does this become official?" I asked.

"Tonight, two minutes before my party, you two are both invited; all of LaPush will be coming." Jacob said with a wink.

I groaned.

This can't be happening.

So I had all day to make sure Bella would pick me.

This won't be that hard, who could resist 'The Paul'?

**Could you resist the Paul? Lol Please review!**


End file.
